Bien choisir son costume
by Melusie
Summary: C'est la fête d'Halloween! Qui viendra sauver la situation? À vous de deviner.


**Bien choisir son costume**

Aujourd'hui, une journée spéciale attend nos héros sorciers, ils étaient loin de ce douter qu'il verrait la fête de l'Halloween comme une véritable soirée d'horreur. Voici comment se passa cette soirée effrayante.

- RONNNNN?????? RONNNNN!!!! Mais où es-tu? cria Hermione debout dans le salon vêtue d'une longue robe de satin émeraude et muni d'une longue perruque blonde.

Hermione commença à s'impatienter devant l'absence de Ron. Harry déguisé en Merlin l'enchanteur monta voir au premier étage pour voir où en était rendu Ron avec son déguisement. Quelques secondes plus tard, il descendit la moitié des escaliers.

- Heu… je ne l'ai pas vu Milady, déclara l'enchanteur.

- Quoi? Mais il était là, il y a deux minutes, il n'a pas pu disparaître d'un seul coup! s'exclama la princesse Hermione.

Pendant ces paroles, Ron arriva silencieusement derrière Hermione. Sur la pointe des pieds, il la saisit par la taille en criant :

- ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Hermione sursauta et poussa un long cri.

- Mais tu es cinglé!!!! Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ou quoi?

Elle plaqua sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour reprendre son calme. Harry était descendu en bas de l'escalier et était plié en deux. Ron avait vraiment réussi son coup.

- Dis-moi pas que tu as choisi de te déguiser en ça?

- Quoi? Il est bien mon costume, et toi tu as décidé de te déguiser en clown? Demanda Ron insulté.

- Que tu peux être enfantin des fois Ron. Venez, nous allons être en retard à la soirée. Il paraît que la maison de Lavande Brown est gigantesque.

Nos trois sorciers déguisés quittèrent donc le Terrier pour se rendre dans le village voisin. En arrivant devant un grand manoir, nos trois héros furent excités à l'idée de fêter Halloween avec tous leurs amis. Ils frappèrent donc à l'immense porte de chêne des Brown sans plus attendre.

- Toc toc toc, fit le poing de Hermione sur l'épaisse porte brune.

Hermione retourna la tête pour regarder si Ron et Harry étaient prêts à entrer et s'aperçut aussitôt de l'absence de Ron.

- Mais où est passé Ron encore? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

- Il était là, il y a deux secondes, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Il a peut-être oublié quelque chose?

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant pour dévoiler une femme de ménage très reconnaissable, il s'agissait de leur amie Lavande.

- Bonsoir Lavande!!!!

- Vite entrez, il ne reste plus longtemps pour que les petits fours arrivent.

À l'instant où nos deux amis franchirent la porte, une chose incroyable se produisit. Ils étaient loin de se douter que le masque africain accroché au seuil de la porte avait transformé tous les invités de la fête. En un éclair, Harry Potter se retrouva dans la peau de Merlin l'enchanteur et notre belle Hermione se transforma en princesse française. Mais où pouvait bien être Ron? Ha oui, il avait décidé de jouer un tour aux autres, il avait fait le tour du manoir pour entrer par une autre porte. Voyons ce qu'il arriva par la suite.

Ron riait intérieurement à l'idée de faire une entrée remarquée par l'arrière de la maison. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le manoir, la décoration était sublime, une vraie fête s'annonçait. Mais que fut sa surprise lorsqu'il constata que les lieux étaient vides.

- Youhou!!! Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il incertain.

À cet instant, un indien très bien reconnaissable sortit d'une pièce et lança directement à la poursuite de Ron en tenant fermement sa hache dans les airs.

- Dean? Mais que fais-tu?

Dean Thomas lança des cris tel un vrai indien le ferait.

- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi? Cria Ron en allant directement se cacher dans une autre pièce.

- Hey moussaillon! Cria une autre voix, il est temps de larguer les amarres!!!

Ron mit quelques instants avant de constater que c'était son ami Neville qui était déguisé en capitaine de navire.

- Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici Neville? Dean a essayé de me donner des coups de hache. Il est devenu fou quoi? Viens, il faut retrouver les autres.

- Tous à bâbord! Vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver mon navire jeune homme? Demanda Neville à la fausse barbe blanche.

- C'est ça, c'est ça!!!

En prenant la direction du salon, Ron remarqua que la nourriture sur les tables était vivante…. D'immenses lombrics grouillaient de toute sorte dans les bols à salades, des yeux vivants pouvaient te regarder dans le punch de sang et d'immenses chauves-souris volaient de toute part. Ron aperçut alors Hermione assise sur un banc.

- Hermione, vite, il faut partir d'ici! Cria Ron inquiet.

- Je vous demande bien pardon monsieur, je suis ici pour prendre le thé, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de salon dit-elle en replaçant délicatement sa robe.

Voyant que des coups étaient tirés en leur direction, Ron sauta sur Hermione pour se cacher derrière le fauteuil. Neville alla derrière une table.

- Un grand pirate affrontait une momie et un loup-garou.

- Barbares!!! Vous êtes de la pire espèce, vous allez sombrer dans l'océan! Cria le pirate furieux.

Une bataille sans fin allait commencer jusqu'au moment ou un magicien distança les trois bagarreurs.

- HARRY!!!! Cria Ron !!!!

- Mais qui peut bien être cet Harry? Il est d'une telle bravoure! ajouta Hermione avec joie.

Ron était loin de ce douter que ce n'était pas la fin de ces soucis, car devant eux ce trouvait l'être le plus détesté de tous, bien plus pire qu'un pirate, qu'un capitaine, qu'un indien, qu'une momie ou qu'un loup-garou. Je ne vous raconterai rien en vous disant que tous tremblèrent devant Lord Voldemort en personne.

- Alors, on s'amuse à cette fête? Dit-il savoureusement. Merlin, on m'a dit que tu t'étais fait emprisonner dans un chêne… il fallait être faible pour se faire autant tromper par une personne qui dit t'aimer.

Merlin relâcha l'emprise du pirate, de la momie et du loup-garou. Merlin lança avec l'aide de son bâton des boules de feu de toute part. Lord Voldemort se défendit du mieux qu'il le put. Pendant ce temps la momie prenait pour appât la douce princesse Hermione.

- Haaaaa… un monstre après moi, aidez-moi! Au secours!!! Cria-t-elle comme une vraie fillette.

Ron ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, le loup-garou faisait face maintenant au pirate et au capitaine. Dean l'indien arriva dans la salle se mettre au travers de la bataille. Il regarda autour de lui pour constater enfin qu'un affreux masque brun luisait en haut de la porte d'entrée. Il sût immédiatement qu'il était le principal problème de cette soirée.

Ron n'avait pas le choix, il prit un flacon à sa ceinture et l'écrasa sur la tête de Dean.

- Désolé, mon vieux, mais tu me remercieras plus tard.

Il prit l'arc de sur son dos et ses flèches et décocha une flèche…. Il rata sa cible, sa flèche alla atterrir à deux centimètres près de la tête de Parvati déguisée en statue.

- Oups!!!! Désolé….

Ron évita de nouveau des boules de feux et décocha une autre flèche vers l'infâme masque. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa cible… Les lumières s'éteignirent. Pendant quelques secondes, tout est silencieux dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi tout est noir? Déclara une voix.

La lumière refit surface et tous se regardèrent avec étonnement. 

- Ho non!!! Papa va me tuer en voyant que son masque a été brisé… déclara Lavande l'air triste.

- Ouf… toute une soirée les amis, heureusement que je n'étais pas déguisé en inféri ce soir.

- Ron, je t'avais dit de porter autre chose que ce costume ridicule, gronda Hermione.

- Ha non.. pour moi il est parfait! Qui aurait cru que Severus Rogue aurait sauvé la situation? Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui s'est passé?

- De quoi tu parles? On vient d'entrer, on se demandait justement où tu étais passé, déclara-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, où tu étais Ron? Demanda Harry perplexe.

Ron regarda la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Dean Thomas habillé en indien se frotter la tête.

Heureusement pour nos héros, cette histoire ce termine bien. Il serait bon que vous sachiez, qu'à l'Halloween tout ne se passe pas tout comme on le voudrait. Mais faites donc comme Ron, déguisez-vous en Severus Rogue et sauvez la situation!


End file.
